Nyctophobia
Ariande uses Hope as bait to get Don and the others to come over, and has a lot of fun messing with them. Characters Don Hope Allen Jacob Nate Tai Ariande Transcript (Episode opens with Ariande in a dark throne room, the camera focusing on her) Male voice: (Off screen) So, do you agree to the terms of this contract? Ariande: Of course. It will be fun. I think I'll have a great time kicking around those little brats. Don't worry I won't over do it an kill any of them. Not yet at least. (The screen fades to black as the seance cuts to Hope playing a video game on the sofa) Hope: DAMN YOU STUPID MACARONI BROTHERS (Throws the controller at the TV) Allen: Wow you really suck at this. Hope: At least I can beat people up in real life. Allen: Hey I- (The door bell ring, cutting him off) Hope: You'll get it. Allen: (Sigh) Fine. (Walks over to the door and opens it, Don, Jacob, Nate, and Tai on the other side) Don: 'Sup. Allen: Not you idiots again. (Slams the door) Don: (Opens the door) Very funny Al, but we're stayin'. Allen: To what do I owe the displeasure? Nate: We got board. Allen: Don, Nate and Tai can stay. Jacob: Oh like I'm here to see you or something, I was fucking board too. Allen: No one cares. Don: You're both idiots. Especially Tai. Tai: What? What did I do!? Don: Do you really think I didn't notice you staring? Hope: Yeah, dude stop being so perverted. Don: Like you have room to talk anyway. Hope: Huh? What do you mean? Don: Like I don't know about the USUK doujinsh- Hope: THAT'S JUST FICTION! Don: I don't really care, it's the same thing either way. Besides FrUK is better anyway. Hope: For that you must die. (Grabs a fork to stab her) Allen: Hope, before you kill her over witch Hetalia ship is better can you remove the carpet I don't want any blood on it. It gives out a bad smell. Don: Wow, thanks Allen. Allen: You're welcome. Hope: To much work. I'll be right back. I have to go get something to prove Don wrong. (Goes into her room) Right so where is that fucking CD? (Suddenly she sees something shiny in the corner of the room) Hope: Is that it? (Bends down to pick up what seems to be a small metallic marble) What is this thing? (The small marble start to give out a glow, when it over shined the room and disappeared, along with Hope) Allen: Hey Hope what's taking so long, Don is starting a rant now and I don't wa--Where the fuck did she go? Don: (Off screen) Is she gone? Allen: No, she's just fucking invisible now, Don. That's it. Tai: Dude that so fucking cool! Don: (Heavy sigh) You can do tha- nevermind. Allen: You guys don't think something happened? Jacob: Knowing her, probably. Allen: You can show a little more concern. Jacob: This is Hope we're talking about. Nate: Guys there's a note. Don: Here I'll read it. (Picks up the note) Oh you've gotta be shiting me. Allen: What does it say? Don: It's telling us to come to this address to take her back. That's it, that's all it says. Jacob: Do they want something in return? Don: How should I know? All I know is we may have to fight. Nate: Right so Jacob you should probably stay here. It's most likely safer that way. Jacob: What? Then why does Allen get to, we pretty much have the same level of strength! Nate: We may have to deal with electronics, and he's pretty much the only one that can work with them. Jacob: Like I don't have skills!? Allen: It's not like we'll need you to paint a picture for the kidnapper. Don: Just let him come guys, you never really know. Nate: (Sigh) Fine. Come on we're going. (Cuts back to Ariande in her throne room, Hope suddenly appears in the same room) Ariande: Oh well, look who's here! Took you long enough, I was getting board. Hope: What the fuck? What just happened? And who are you? Ariande: You where just transported here after touching one of my transpiration shadow lacrima. Hope: Huh? Arinade: Oh right, you're not the brightest one. You touched a thingy and it made you come here. Hope: And you would be? Ariande: What are you asking now? My name or who I am? Hope: Both! Ariande: In that case you can call me Ariande, Queen of Fear and demon born of darkness. Hope: WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME? Ariande: Do you always ask so many questions? That'll become clear very soon. For right now, I have to keep you captured. (Ariande snaps her fingers as darkness starts to circle around Hope, getting darker as it moves around her, she struggled a bit as it closed around her in a spherical form, and starts to get smaller and smaller, the darkness clears up slowly, as it does so it is revealed that Hope is now taped in a small crystal sphere, and is now only 6 inches tall) Hope: What the fuck? Ariande: Even tiny you're annoying. (Picks up the sphere she in in and places it on a small table next to her) Hope: You fucking cunt My friends will be here to get you soon so don't think th- Ariande: I know. That's where the fun will start. (Meanwhile, outside the other are about to go in) Don: So... Is this the right place It's pretty big. Guess they don't want money. Nate: I don't care what they want, there about to get punched in the fucking face. Allen: Right then, so lets go in. Don: Okay then.. (They all start walking inside, through a large hallway made of stone with a red carpet and torch lights) Jacob: This place is pretty creepy. Tai: I think it has a cool midievilish theme to it. Don: Don't you guys think something's up? Allen: What do you mean? Don: A place this big.. You'd think they'd have some kinda guards to keep us out, unless they wanted us to come in. Nate: So what you're saying is that it's a trap. Don: Exactly, and Hope is the bate. Allen: Well we're already here, we can't bail out now. Plus we can't just leave Hope! Don: I never said we should, I'm saying be on the lookout for anything. And stay in a group. Jacob: Sure. Don: Guys, look! There's a pretty big dour at the end of the hallway. Tai: She's probably in there. Though does it have to be such a long hall? Allen: Well let's go! (Back to Arinade and Hope, who are watching the others) Ariande: Right into the trap. Hope: Damn it. (The others charge into the room) Tai: Is she in-- (Notices Ariande) Whoa look at boob mountain! Don: (Slaps him over the head) What's wrong with you? Tai: I'm a guy, sue me! Ariande: Oh so you made it! Nate: Where the fuck is my sister bitch!? Hope: Over here guys. Allen: .... Y-you're.... You're tiny. Hope: I know that! Jacob: What happened? Hope: SHE FUCKING SHRUNK ME OR SOME SHIT AND PUT ME IN HERE! Ariande: I can undo it. But you would have to fight me first. Nate: I'm sure we can take you on. Ariande: No. Not all of you. Just her. (Points to Don) I've herd some interesting things about you from a friends. I wanna see if it's true. So fight me, and I'll let her go. Don: Fine then. Ariande: Great, this will be fun! (Transports herself and Don into another room, that is made of stone and has a lot of rocks laying around, as well as a few big rocks ) Don: What just happened? Arinade: Oh no, no more questions. Are you going to fight me or not? Don: Fine then! (Charges at her with an energy ball in her hand, about to punch her as Ariande raises her hand to her and blasts her with darkness, pushing her back) Don: What? She has (Shakes her head) Focus. (Don uses her powers to pick up two large rocks and charges at her while still levitating the rocks behind her, and flings the rocks at Arinade, just as the rocks where about to hit Arinade, she flings them back at Don, who dodges them and charges at Ariande and knocks her down) Arinda: Well played, but not well enough. (Arinade knocks Don on the ground and just as she was about to get back up, Ariande grabs her by the neck and pins her up on the wall, as Don struggles for air and Ariande punches her in the guts) Don: (Coughs up some blood) Damn you bitch. Arinade: (Laughs) You're pretty daring. But you where beaten easily, I guess you haven't reached your full power. Don: Yeah so? Ariande: Nothing really just a fact. So, do you have a name? Don: Yea. Ariande: (Tightens her grip on Don's thought) Mind telling me what it is? Don: (Struggles for air) D--Do.. Ariande: (Lets her go and drops her down to the ground) Do? That's pretty stupid. Don: (Coughs) My name is Don, bitch. Ariande: .. Don? I've heard that.. (Thinks) Is that by any chance short for Donnell? Don: What if it is? Ariande: (Laughs) Oh this is great! I didn't expect you to be.. (Laughs some more) And to think everyone thought you where dead. Do your friends know about what you really are? Don: ... Ariande: Oh, they don't? (Laughs) This is simply wonderful. Don: Shut the fuck up. Ariande: Oh don't worry I won't tell your friends. It'll make it more fun that way. Don: You're a real bitch! I fought you now let my friend go! Ariande: Oh that? I lied about fighting me would be the only way I'd do it. The spell will wear off, all you have to do it get her out of the ball. Don: Fuck you. Ariande: Yeah yeah whatever. Until next time, Don. (Walks away) (Back to Hope in the sphere and the guys trying to get her out) Tai: Ya know, you're kinda adorable like this, and not as threatening. Hope: Listen here Blondie, if you say that one more time I will rip your balls of, grind them up, and choke you with them. I will rip out your legs and shove them up your ass. I will rip of your head and shit down your neck. I will smear your insides with tuna, hang a fishing hook down your throat, and hook out your organs one by one. ' Tai: (Shocked expression) Nevermind. Allen: That was pretty gross. Hope: Trust me I could have said a lot worse. Now would you just get me out? Don: (Of screen) Break the sphere. Allen: But that might-- Whoa what happened to you? Don: The fight didn't very well okay? Just do it. Allen: But what if... Hope: Just go for it. Allen: Fine. (Drops the sphere, breaking it) Hope: I'm still ti-- (Hope starts to grow larger an back to full size) Whoa it worked. Jacob: How do you feel? Hope: Pretty strange. Nate: Oh crap. Should we do something? Hope: Waaait nevermind I'm just hungry. Jacob: What else is new? Tai: Hey guys us it just me or was there something .... off about that chick... I feel like I know her or something... Jacob: That's just you then. Don: Lets just get the fuck out of here. I hate this place. Everyone: Agreed. '-End Trivia *This is the first EP of Panda-warrior1995's with a trivia section (Clapping in the background) *This was Ariande's first official appearance, outside of RPs *The man in the start will be important later. (He was also the one mentioned in 'A Bright Day') *When Tai said that he think he knows Ariande it shows that he may have a connection to her. *When Hope said "DAMN YOU STUPID MACARONI BROTHERS" it was a reference to Hetalia, witch was what England had said to the Italy brothers. *This EP gives some more information to what Don is hiding. Category:Episodes